Assassin's Creed: The Assassination Of Hitler
by chinqs
Summary: Takes place during WW2 period,through the eyes of a French-Jewish Assassin Adam Cassel. Rated T for minor violence. Reviews appreciated. Part of the Assassin's Creed EU, Destiny Rising community.


**I recently have fallen in love with the AC series, so I decided to write a quick a story about Hitler's Assassination. Based off info from the Assassins Creed Wiki. Takes place, well you see.**

**Before reading this, don't be offended about all the real life references to Templars and US Presidents. I just found it all on the Assassin Wiki.**

**Note: This story is not canon in my universe, although an alternate version of the character is used.**

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns Assassins Creed.**

* * *

><p>April 30th 1945<p>

The second World War was over. The allies had won and that horrible Templar Adolf Hitler was dead. Or was he? Adam Cassel had his doubts, and as the Grand Master of the Assassin Order, he knew the the whole war was a ploy set up by the Templars to find another Piece of Eden.

But to find out what happened, he had to go back. Back to where it all started.

* * *

><p>May 17th 1940<p>

Back then, Adam was only a level 7 Assassin, with the title of Warrior. But he was given a special mission. Along with his best friend, girlfriend and fellow Assassin, Adelaida, they were voluntarily captured by the Nazi's and sent to a concentration camp. This was all under the orders of Thomas Auditore, a direct descendant of the former Grand Master, Ezio Auditore.

They were both dressed in dark Assassins Robes, but they were camoflauged enough not be recognized as Assassins. Both of them had their Hidden Blade on their right hands, and they both had assorted guns and throwing knives concealed in their robes.

However, they were marching towards a Templar/Nazi concentration camp in order to spy on Templar leaders. They were in a line with fellow Jews, being assessed, whether they were strong enough to do work.

"Adam, where are we going?" Adelaida whispered.

"Thomas sent us here to find out what the Templars want with the Jews. He thinks that Hitler suspects that one of us has a POE." Adam said.

"Piece of Eden?" Adelaida exclaimed.

"SHH!" Adam said, but it was too late. One of the Nazi soldiers over heard him, and drew his gun. Luckily for Adam, he was ready. He drew his hidden blade and broke out of the liine and stabbed the solider through the throat instantly killing him.

The alarm sounded. "Adelaida! Run!" Adam yelled, but she already running, blade drawn and hand gun in the other hand. Adam smiled and ran after her.

* * *

><p>April 30th 1945<p>

Adam remebered that day vividly. He didn't even need an Animus, which was a top secret project being made by the Templars that projected old memories onto a screen, to feel and see what was going on. That day was a blur, yes, but it was significant. It was the day that he and Adelaida first witnessed the Apple of Eden's power.

* * *

><p>May 17th 1940<p>

"How tall is this tower?" Adam thought. He and Adelaida got away from the soliders and the guards almost without a struggle and they were now climbing the watchtower, where a short Templar meeting was taking place.

"Ah!" Adelaida yelled, she slipped of one of the ledges, but caught on with her other hand.

Adam was relieved. If anything happened to her...

"Adam! Quiet, we're right under them!" Adelaida said almost in a whisper. Adam was surprised he could hear her, they were almost on opposite sides of the tower.

"I can't find them!" Adam whispered back.

"Eagle Vision!" she yelled, quietly.

Suddenly Adams vision went black, even though it was already a dark, cloudy day. He could see a blue outline of Adelaida on the left side of the side he was on, and a group of red people above him in a platform. Adam focused and listened quietly.

"We have an Apple already! Why do we need another!" yelled a voice, he had a British accent.

"Not to be rude Mr. Churchill, but maybe because WE'RE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!" screamed a German accented voice. It was no doubt Adolf Hitler himself. "The Assassins grow more powerful every day, I will not make the same mistake our ancestors did!"

"The mistake was not using the Apple at all!" yelled Churchill, "It started with those bloodly Borgia's and their power-greed! We should use it now that we have the chance!"

"Now boys, now is not the time to argue." said a voice, with a New York accent.

Adelaida whispered astonished, "That's the President of the US!"

Franklin Roosevelt continued, "I am dying. Slowly, but it will happen soon, and I want to achieve my goal. As Grand master of the Templars, I command you, Adolf Hitler to find the Second Apple from those blasted Assassins-"

"We don't have it!" Adam excaimed.

"And you Churchill, I want you to continue the cover until we find that Second Apple."

"Yes... Master." Churchill replied.

"Oh, you also might want to deal with our eavesdroppers." Roosevelt said.

Adam didn't see it coming. Nazi Soldiers in helicopters came down and knocked he and Adelaida out.

* * *

><p>"So, Thomas Auditore decided he want to make a move. For a change." Roosevelt said. He had guards surrounding him all with machine guns, and a helicopter hovering outside. "You like them?" He saw Adam looking at the machine. "Expensive things, those are. But incredibly usefull, I daresay. XR-1's those are. Only two in the whole world. These baby's are going to be the new beginning of a modern aviation reveloution."<p>

Adam was tied up on a chair, with Adelaida beside him. All their weapons-including their blades- were in a pile in the corner of the room. beside a fireplace.

"Listen Templar, I know what you're up to, and I will not just sit here and let you go on with your plan!" Adelaida said. "People deserve free will! Even if it does mean an imperfect world!"

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Yes, I know." Roosevelt said, "But you've never seen the power of a Piece of Eden. Look." He gestured to Hitler, who then pulled an Apple of Eden out of his coat.

"Whatever you're doing-!" Adam began, but he found himself unable to speak.

"Oh shut up." The Apple was now glowing. "I will now show you the true power of the Apple." Roosevelt said, with an evil grin.

Adam got up, but not by himself, the Apple was making him do everything. He walked over to the pile of weapons and picked up his blade.

"No." Adam said, realizing what Churchill was making him do. "This blade is sacred! You can't make me destroy it!" Adelaida struggled against her bonds screaming and cursing in English and in her native tongue Spanish.

"Quite the contrary. I can make you do that, in fact, I can make you do anything I want you to do." Churchill said, as he made Adam throw Adelaida's hidden blade into the fire.

"Now, Adolf. Would you like a turn?" Churchill said menacily. Hitler nodded and took the Apple.

Adelaida somehow got her hands loose and was now fighting the guards. They subdued her easily however, and hit her with the handle of a shotgun. She screamed and was bleeding in the temple.

"NO!" Adam yelled. He tried to break out of the Apple's power but to avail.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Hitler said. He focused and made Adam pick up his blade.

"What are you doing...?" Adam said nervously as he put on the blade. He began walking over to Adelaida. Then it hit him. What the monster was making him do. "No no no no no NO!" he yelled, "Don't make me do this!"

"Adam?" Adelaida said weakly. She tried to lift her head, but she was too weak. Blood was everywhere.

Adam's blade was drawn. "NO!" Adam yelled as he drew closer to Adelaida.

"Adam? What are you doing?" Adelaida said confused, and still weak.

"Adelaida, I'm sorry. I can't do anything to stop it." Adam said, "I promise I will find a way to stop these Templars." And his blade pierced his girlfriend's throat.

* * *

><p>April 30th 1945<p>

It still hurt to think about it. Adam felt tears coming to his eyes. The fear in her face... she was so helpless and he kllled her. Adelaida...

* * *

><p>May 17th 1940<p>

"You bastard." Adam spat, tears streaming down his face. "I LOVED HER!" he screamed.

"My pleasure." Hitler said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam yelled, and broke out of the Apple's power. Adam wasn't even sure how he broke out of the power, but he didn't think twice about it. He lunged at the Nazi Templar.

Hitler stepped aside and let one of his guards die instead. Adam ran over to the pile of weapons and put them all on his belt. He looked back once more at his dead love. "I will avenge your death" he thought. "I promise."

And Adam leaped off the tower.

* * *

><p>April 30th 1945<p>

Adam still didn't even know how he escaped that horrible day. But in the 2 years that he'd been Grand Master, he'd found out a lot about the horrible war.

It was all a cover for the Templars to find another Apple hidden somewhere with a Jewish Assassin. Adam later found out that he was that Assassin, and he indeed had the Apple the whole time.

* * *

><p>November 28th 1943<p>

When Adam opened the door to his home in Paris, he never realized what he would find. Everything was so... normal.

After all the fighting that went through France, his home still remained intact. Maybe it was the Apple's power keeping it in shape.

Adam remembered his mission. Thomas's last breaths ordered him to find the Apple, that was hidden in his home many years ago by his father.

Now that he was back home, the hard part was finding the Apple. Adam closed his eyes and focused. Everything turned black and he searched his home for a yellow outline.

He finally went into the basement and found it. The Assasssin's Emblem. His practice with Eagle Vision had payed off. Adam pulled the lever and a door opened up. Adam walked inside and gasped.

There was a temple under his house the whole time!

He looked ahead again with his Eagle vision and spotted the Apple in the middle of an altar.

* * *

><p>April 30th 1945<p>

Adam held the Apple in his hand. He looked at it intently. How could such a small thing cause such a big commotion? This is the very reason Adelaida had died.

"ARGH!" Adam yelled and threw the Apple across the room.

It almost hit a recruit who was climbing up the stairs. "Sir?" he asked in his thick Swedish accent. "We've located Hitler, the real one. We have also confirmed that the one that the news said killed himself was indeed an imposter hired to do his dirty work. Would you like us to take him out?"

"No, leave him to me." Adam said, finally after 5 years he would get his revenge. His dear Adelaida would be avenged finally. This would all be over.

* * *

><p>Adam spotted him from a building. Walking with a hood up thinking that would conceal him. Of course Adam could see through that.<p>

He jumped off the building, leap of faithing, landing in water. He swam beside Hitler until they reached an empty road. He got out of the river and stood in front of the Templar Leader.

"Ha! Adam Cassel, what a surprise. No, not really. How's Adelaida? Oh, yes, you killed her!" Hitler taunted. "Ready for a rematch?" He took the Apple from his coat, and began to use its power.

Nothing happened.

"Adolf, I have waited 5 years for this." Adam said calmly, he pulled out his Apple.

"So that's where it was..." Hitler said. "And that explains why the power doesn't work against you. Got the idea from old Ezio Auditore? Or did Thomas teach you?"

Adam drew his gun and drew both of his blades.

"Right to it-!" Adolf began, but Adam already shot him. He then ran up to him and finished him off with his blade.

"You have caused countless innocent lives to perish. You should desevre this. But this is not the Assassin way. Rest in peace." Adam said, and walked away.

Adelaida had been avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, what do you think? Sequel?<strong>

**Leave your comments and thoughts below!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
